captaintsubasafandomcom-20200223-history
Ruud Klismann
ルート・クリスマン |image= Ruud Klismann (DT) 1.png |nationality=Dutch |occupation= |position=Midfielder |other_names= |relationships= |first_appearance=''Netherlands Youth Special'' |current_level_1=Youth |current_team_1=Olympic Netherlands |current_level_2=Club |current_team_2=AFC Ajax |past_level_1=Youth |past_team_1=Netherlands Youth |past_level_2= |past_team_2= }} (ルート・クリスマン) is a Dutch midfielder. During the campaign in Japan, he acted as Netherlands Youth's captain in Brian Cruyfford's place. Biography Battle of World Youth arc Klismann, along with other young players who would soon become the main members of the Dutch youth team, was gathered by the scoutman Denis Kramer. They then became the members of AFC Ajax. During Netherlands's campaign in Europe, they won against every opponent. They then made another campaign in Asia, where they keep winning without taking a single goal. The first two matches were easy victory but, or the third match, Japan had the addition of Tsubasa Ozora, who had just returned from Brazil. Japan eventually scored first in the match. Later, Klismann managed to equalize right before the end of the first half. However, a violent clash between Hans Dolman and Leon Dick forced both of them to leave on stretchers. Without the two pivots in their defense, Netherlands lost 1-10. World Youth Tournament Netherlands was in the same group with Argentina, South Korea and Ghana. With 3 wins, they end up first in the group. In the quarter-final, they won 3-1 against France. However, in the semi-final, they lost 0-1 to All Japan during extra time. Rising Sun arc He plays for Olympic Netherlands in the Madrid Olympics tournament. To be added as series progresses Techniques Dribble * Smooth Ball-Keeping: This dribbling technique relies on skilful ball control. The player throws off his opponents with sidesteps, swiftly slipping through openings to weave past them. Pass * Technical Pass: In order to perform this pass, which boasts unparalleled accuracy, the player must first assume the correct posture. A well-controlled pass such as this can prove to be a game-changer. Shots * Precise Shot: A highly controlled shot with a precise trajectory. The emphasis is on the trajectory making the ball difficult for the keeper to catch, rather than on the shot's power. * Strong Shot: A special shot with a very sharp trajectory. The player steps strongly into the shot and kicks the ball with all his might. This gives the shot exceptional height, but reduces accuracy. Collective Play * Total Football: The combination play that the Netherlands players astound the world with. They confuse their opponents with fluid positioning and graceful passes, and break through their defence. Individual Play * Swift Interception: This technique relies on the player's natural reflexes and agility. He moves swiftly, intercepting incoming passes. * Strong Tackle: A tackle so powerful that it sends the opponent flying. The player runs along at full speed, then slides straight at his opponent's feet from the front to take away the ball. Anime exclusive *'High Speed Formation': The equivalent to the Total Football technique. *'Offside Trap' Games exclusive Dribble *'Cruyff Turn' (Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione) Shots *'Drive Shot' (Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow) *'Moon Shot' (Captain Tsubasa J: Get in the Tomorrow) Collective Play *'Trinity Break' (Captain Tsubasa V: Hasha no Shogo Campione) Gallery |-|J= Netherlands Youth (PSX) 1.jpg|Johan Rensenbrink, Ruud Klismann & Gert Keizer |-|Art= Klismann_WY.png Netherlands WY (DT).png |-|Manga= World Youth players ch46 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth tournament World Youth players ch49 (BWY) 1.jpg|World Youth Cruyfford Netherlands ch15 (RS).png|Olympic Netherlands External links * at Captain Tsubasa DB (Japanese) * at Shinji's Captain Tsubasa fansite * at ''Captain Tsubasa: Dream Team'' database de:Ruud Klismann Category:Minor/recurring characters Category:Midfielders Category:Players from Netherlands Category:Players of Dutch league Category:Characters introduced in World Youth arc